Sympathy Pains
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Cora captures Regina and Emma and finds a unique way of punishing her daughter. SQ. Very dark. Trigger warnings for abuse, violence, incest and rape as the story progresses. You have been warned. Also make sure to read the A/N.
1. Part I

**A/N:So here's the deal with this fic. It's been sitting unfinished on my computer for a while. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to finish it or not, it was going to get very dark, which I've never really written before. Not to this extent anyway. So I decided the best way to decide is to leave it up to you guys. If this gets a lot of interest then I'll finish it. If not then I'll go back to writing my other fics. So let me know if you want to read more or not. Here goes nothing...**

* * *

Part I:

"Mother please don't do this. Please!"

Cora looked down at her only daughter, truly disgusted by the grovelling mess before her. "You're pathetic Regina. You do realise that don't you? Don't worry though, it isn't too late for me to fix you. I'm only trying to help."

"Just let her go. You've got me. You don't need her."

"But how else will I teach you a lesson my dear? She's the perfect tool to secure your obedience. I'll return once she is awake."

Before Regina could respond, Cora disappeared in a puff of smoke. Regina crawled slowly across the hard floor and scooped the blonde into her arms. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry."

/PAGE BREAK/ /PAGE BREAK/ /PAGE BREAK/ /PAGE BREAK/ /PAGE BREAK/ /PAGE BREAK/

Emma opened her eyes slowly. Where the hell was she? Why was it so cold? She could feel arms wrapped tightly around her.

It took a moment for everything to click into place.

"Regina?" She could just about make out the Mayor's figure through the darkness, she listened for any indication that there was anyone else present but apparently they were alone. "Where's your mother?"

"She'll be back any minute I'm afraid. I'm so sorry Emma."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not completely sure. In some sort of dungeon judging by the decor. I don't even know if we're in Storybrooke anymore."

Emma could tell that Regina had given up. Her voice sounded so resigned and hopeless. She sat all the way up, her head spinning from the effort. She deliberately kept their arms intertwined – they both needed the comfort right now.

"I take it you've tried busting us out of here magically?"

"Of course. Nothing happened."

"So what do we do?"

"Why you do whatever I tell you of course," a third voice supplied. Cora reappeared in another haze of purple smoke.

Emma and Regina both jumped to their feet, the blonde shifted herself so she was slightly in front of Regina.

Cora laughed cruelly at the gesture. "You should focus a bit more on protecting yourself Miss Swan." With a wave of her hand she sent Emma flying across the small room. Her head crashed into the uneven stone wall with a sickening thud.

Regina started towards her but found she was frozen to the spot by her mother's magic. Luckily it seemed Emma was still conscious. Just about anyway. She groaned before staggering back to her feet.

"What the fuck do you want you psycho?" Emma was sick of this game already.

"I only want what's mine."

The predatory glint of Cora's eyes as they roamed over her daughter's struggling form made Emma want to vomit. "She is not yours. Leave. Her. Alone." Emma made a mad dash towards their captor, desperate to inflict any sort of pain possible. She didn't even make it half way before she found herself equally as frozen as Regina.

"I will not deal with your insubordination any longer."

Cora waved her hand once more, causing a pair of handcuffs to appear around Emma's wrists. She felt herself being magically lifted from the floor and her arms pulled above her head. The handcuffs looped around a metal hook hanging from the ceiling, her whole weight now dangling from them painfully.

She stretched her body and found that her toes could just about touch the floor, easing some of the pressure in her wrists and shoulders.

"Mother!" Regina found her voice again. "Let her down. You're hurting her." She struggled in earnest against the magical bind holding her in place.

"Technically my dear you're going to be the one hurting her."

Regina stopped struggling instantly. "You can do what you want to me mother but I won't lay a hand on her, you can't make me."

"You won't have to." Cora stepped towards her daughter and slapped her hard across the face.

Emma gasped not just in surprise but in pain. A bright pink hand mark appeared on her cheek, perfectly mirroring the one that had appeared on Regina's.

"Whatever happens to you my dearest daughter, happens to her too. Whatever you feel, she feels. You may want to bear that in mind over the next few hours."

Emma and Regina's eyes met as the reality of their situation sunk in fully.

Regina tore her gaze away sadly, fixing it firmly to the floor. "Yes Mama."

Those two simple words hurt Emma a thousand times more than the slap had.

**TBC?**


	2. Part II

**A/N: So I had in my head that if I got over 10 reviews and 500 views I would carry on the story which has now happened so here it is. But first I just want to make something VERY clear. A guest reviewer said that "everyone loves raped and abused Regina" and its fine if that's what they like to read about but that is NOT why I'm writing this story. Hopefully that will become clear by the time I finish it. Regina is my favourite character on the show, I love her to bits. I'm not writing this because I enjoy seeing her get hurt or punished or whatever. I just wanted everyone to know that. Rant over. Let me know what you think of this part :)**

* * *

Part II:

Cora tried not to lose her temper as she failed yet again to elicit a scream from the supposed Saviour. As the whip crashed into Regina's already bloody back, she watched as Emma jerked wildly but managed to remain silent.

She'd made sure to gag Regina early in the process, her grovelling was becoming so annoying, but she needed Emma to cry out, to prove how much pain she was in. It was the only way her daughter would ever learn her lesson. She just hadn't expected it to be this hard to break the blonde. She needed a new plan. She brought the whip down one final time, deliberately landing the blow over the top of as many lash marks as she could. The effect sent Regina toppling forward face first, unable to break her fall with her hands bound behind her.

"REGINA!" It was the first time Emma had spoken during the whole ordeal. She didn't trust her voice to remain steady and she sure as hell wasn't going to give Cora the satisfaction of hearing it break, it would only encourage her, but the sight of Regina lying unmoving on the floor was just too much. "Regina? Come on baby please get up! You can do it."

"Let's all have a little break shall we?" Cora interrupted with mock civility. "I think's it's time for a chat."

She removed the gag from Regina's mouth after pulling her back into a kneeling position.

Regina shook her head, desperately clinging on to consciousness.

"I have some questions for you my sweet." She stroked her check gently and much to her delight, Emma cringed as she too felt the echo of the touch. That was all it took for the new plan to form in her mind. "Just a few simple questions and you can both rest for a bit. I have a few arrangements to make."

"Anything mother."

"How did you ever become so weak?"

Regina stumbled over her words, unsure how to reply. Her mother grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled on it roughly.

"I asked you a question. Why are you so weak? Why is Snow White still alive? Why did you not follow through and kill her?" Each question was punctuated by another sharp tug of Regina's hair.

"I…I…I," she desperately tried to think of a reason that her mother would find acceptable, "I thought she'd suffer more if she were separated from her True Love. Death was too good for her." She waited, praying that the answer was good enough to avoid any more punishment. She couldn't bear the thought of causing Emma even more pain.

Cora smiled down at her daughter, gently taking one of her hands into her own. Without warning, she brutally twisted it until she heard a satisfying crack, followed immediately by a second from the arm of Emma Swan. Both women cried out.

"Don't ever lie to me. At least have the courage to admit that you've grown soft. You had the woman you claim to despise at your mercy for three decades and you do nothing? You disgust me."

"I'm sorry mother."

"Not nearly sorry enough Regina. I'll be back soon to see to that."

She disappeared from the room leaving Emma and Regina alone once more.

* * *

Regina struggled to her feet painfully. She took hold of Emma's legs as gently as she could and lifted upwards until she heard the handcuffs slip free. She nearly collapsed from the effort but she managed to get Emma safely to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Both women asked each other.

"Not really." Regina answered honesty. There wasn't much point lying when Emma had experienced everything right along with her. They were each clutching their newly broken wrists and desperately trying not to flex the damaged skin of their backs.

"I know. We need to get out of here Gina."

"I don't know how. I don't know what to do any more." The tears she'd been holding back in her mother's presence finally escaped her. She let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away.

Emma leant over and caught them with the pad of her thumb, trying her best to clear them away. "Shh. Calm down. It's alright."

"No it isn't!" She quickly scooted back, out of Emma's reach. "Don't touch me, Miss Swan."

Emma tried to pull Regina into an embrace but the other woman practically screamed. She instantly backed off, completely bewildered.

"Woah! Okay look I'll sit all the way over here." She settled on the floor on the other side of the dungeon. "Wait did you just call me Miss Swan? What's wrong?" No answer. "Please tell me how to make it better!"

Regina stared at the blonde for a long moment. "Why are you being so nice? You don't have to pretend now. She's gone."

"What do you mean pretend? I was only trying to make you feel a little bit better. I know it's probably stupid given where we are but..."

"Don't. I know you must hate me right now. This is all my fault. I can't cope with thinking that there is even a chance you'll still be able to love me after this, I'd rather you were just honest." She clutched her knees tightly to her chest, ignoring the pain in her body. It was oddly comforting. She was getting what she deserved. She didn't even have the strength to be embarrassed by her admission, she was too damn tired.

"Has she really fucked you up so badly that you believe that? This isn't your fault. It's hers. She's a freaking psychopath Regina. Don't let her get in your head."

"Of course it's my fault. Everyone I love always gets hurt. She's only using you because she knows it'll hurt me the most. She knows that even if by some miracle we get out of this alive, you won't ever be able to look at me the same again. She wins either way."

"I love you. Nothing she can do to me will change that."

"You don't know that. You don't know the things she's going to do to me, to us."

"Do _you_ know what she's planning? What is it? Maybe we can work out a way to fight it!"

Regina just shook her head. There was no fighting what was about to happen. She'd learnt that the hard way as a child.

Emma watched as the woman she loved seemed to slip away into her own mind. She tried to pull her back into the present, but perhaps that was cruel. So instead she just sat there silently running over possible escape plans but none of them seemed the slightest bit plausible. She wished the Regina she knew would make an appearance. The bitchy Mayor, hell even the Evil Queen herself, would be more useful in this situation than the petrified little girl before her. It was all up to her now.


	3. Part III

**A/N: Thank you for all support, it always cheers me up to get nice reviews. Sorry for the delay in this but I've been crazy busy. I'm aiming to have the next part up mid-week if all goes to plan. so until then my lovelies...**

* * *

Part III

"Wakey-wakey."

Regina's eyes flew open. Her mother was back. She instinctively scanned the room for Emma, finding her slumped in the opposite corner, still fast asleep. Cora followed her gaze.

"You let her down from the hook? Did I give you permission to do that?"

"No mother, I just thought you would want us to rest." God, even she could hear how pathetic her voice had become.

"Well. I think she's had enough rest now don't you?" Cora knelt by her daughter and sent a hard punch into her ribs. Emma immediately woke up, clutching her stomach in shock. Before she had time to catch her breath, she found herself hanging once more from her wrists in the middle of the room.

"Oh I have such a treat in store! I'm sure you'll both find it very… pleasurable."

Emma scoffed loudly. "Yeah right. I'll look forward to that."

"You'd be surprised." Cora looked down at her daughter, smirking at the look of sheer panic on her face, a look that suggested she knew exactly what was about to happen. "You can pretend to hate it all you want my love but remember that your sweet Saviour is going to feel EVERYTHING you do. She'll know exactly how enjoyable you find it."

Emma knew she was missing something but she was so damn tired her brain couldn't quite figure out what was going on. She tried to shake the fogginess from her brain.

Cora yanked her daughter up from her place on the floor by her broken arm but was disappointed that neither she nor Emma screamed. Oh well, she told herself, there was still plenty of time for that yet.

She clicked her fingers together.

Emma felt a surge of magic fill the air but couldn't figure out what had happened. She looked questioningly at Regina but the brunette's eyes were fixed on something behind where she was hanging. Emma twisted her head as far as possible and saw that a bed had appeared. She looked back towards the other two women confused. It hit her suddenly. The thing she'd been missing.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare lay a hand on her! I swear to God I will tear you apart Cora. Don't…" A gag appeared in her mouth, stopping any other threats in their tracks. She struggled against her restraints, practically dislocating her shoulders in the process. She didn't even care. She had to do something.

"Emma stop it," Regina whispered from behind her mother, "you're hurting yourself."

She struggled even harder until she saw the tears falling down Regina's cheeks. She saw the small 'please' that was mouthed at her. That was enough to make her stop. She started to cry too. This whole situation was just so fucked up.

Cora slowly led Regina over to the bed. Emma tried to keep her eyes on the pair.

"Lay down."

"Mother, you don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you want me to. Just not this."

"Don't make me ask again."

Regina remained standing where she was but she could see Cora was losing her patience. She really didn't want to know what would happen if she lost her temper. Reluctantly she did what she was told, desperately ignoring Emma's attempts to catch her eye.

Cora took each wrist in turn, using rope to tie them to the headboard above her. She then did the same to each ankle.

Despite her better judgment, Regina began to struggle. Panic started to build in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. She willed herself to calm down. Her mother was all too aware how much she hated to be restrained, that was presumably the point of this, after all she could have just used magic rather than rope, this was so much worse.

"You've grown even more beautiful darling. I can't wait to see all of you." Cora waved her hand over Regina, her clothes instantly disappearing, leaving only her underwear still in place. Goosebumps covered the newly exposed flesh, partly from the chill air and partly from the feel of her mother's gaze roaming over her. "Yes. I certainly see why you put up with her now Miss Swan. A body like that is worth it."

Emma felt the bile rising in her throat. She wanted to argue. She tried to scream but no sound made it past the cloth in her mouth. Her eyes flicked up to meet those of Regina. The hurt in those chocolate brown orbs was all too apparent. The blonde shook her head vigorously in denial.

"Oh honestly. You're the daughter of Snow White. Do you genuinely expect me to believe you could actually love the woman responsible for tearing apart your precious family? Even she knows she isn't worthy of your love. Don't you darling?"

Regina slowly dipped her chin once in agreement. What her mother was saying was true. She was voicing the exact thoughts that had been torturing for months, ever since their first kiss. She didn't deserve anyone's love, least of all Emma's, she knew it yet she chose to ignore it. And now look at where they were.

"Don't worry dear, soon she'll be disgusted by the sight of you, it'll make it so much easier to give her up, make it easier to admit that you're mine."

Cora's fingers traced patterns across Regina's stomach as she spoke. Her hands reached up to the black lacy bra and unhooked the front clasp, pushing away the material that was blocking her view with a smirk.

Emma could hear Regina's whimpers as Cora skimmed the curves of her daughter's breasts, she could feel the sensation herself and blushed as her own nipples formed peaks.

She knew exactly where this was going and there was no way in hell she was going to let this continue.

She pushed herself forward with her feet and then back again. She kept repeating the action, using her hips to add more momentum, until she was swinging. She looked over at Cora, who had yet to notice her, and aimed. With one final swing, her feet crashed into the woman, knocking her from the bed and onto the floor.

Emma had hoped the blow would knock the woman out but then again, when was she ever that lucky? Cora struggled to her feet and turned on the still swinging blonde.

Now she was in trouble.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Pure fury began to bubble up inside Cora's chest, completely unlike her usual controlled anger. She completely lost sight of the bigger plan. She hated that Swan woman with a burning passion. How dare the idiotic blonde interrupt this lesson, the fun was only just beginning.

She closed the distance between herself and Emma. Her magic took over for her, pummelling the woman's helpless body with invisible punches to her face, her ribs, her stomach, her back, anywhere that looked exposed.

She vaguely heard Regina shouting from the bed but ignored her. It was high time someone taught Emma Swan a lesson of her own.

Emma was quickly losing consciousness. Sure she'd taken some beatings in her life, but this was something else entirely. The attacks were coming inhumanely fast and showed no signs of stopping. There was nothing she could do but hang there waiting for it to end. Her whole body pulsed with pain, she couldn't even distinguish individual injuries any more.

Just as the darkness was about to engulfed her, Cora seemed to return to her senses. "You aren't getting out of this that easily Miss Swan." Cora clicked her fingers, causing the hook holding Emma upright to disappear. She fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap, moaning as her already battered body connected with the hard stone.

Cora magically threw her limp body to the side of the room, in full sight of Regina and the bed, and froze her in place, before also casting a quick preservation spell. That should stop the internal bleeding and unconsciousness long enough to finish the lesson. It seemed likely that when the spell was lifted, the blonde may actually die from her injuries, but first she was going to watch what happened to the woman she claimed to love.

She turned back to the woman in question. "Now my darling, where were we?"

Regina began to thrash in earnest against her restraints as tears streamed down her face. "Emma," she whimpered.

Cora grabbed her face and gave it a firm squeeze. "If you so much as whisper that woman's name again I will tear her heart out in front of you and crush it to dust. You belong to me Regina. You always have and you always will. Have I made myself clear?"

Regina nodded her head.

"I said have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Mother."

"Good. Then we can continue. Oh and don't worry my sweet, she can still feel everything. At least now she can watch properly, I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Cora tucked her thumbs into the lacy panties Regina was wearing and pulled them down slowly, enjoying the way her daughter squirmed. It was going to be particularly delightful watching her break this time.

She climbed onto the bed, straddling Regina's hips and leaned forward to press their lips together. The younger woman tried to resist as her mother's tongue demand entrance. Cora expertly pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, causing Regina's mouth to fly open in shock, unintentionally giving her the opening she needed. As Cora's tongue roamed her mouth Regina closed her eyes, desperately trying to pretend it was someone else kissing her, anyone but her own flesh and blood. As Cora pulled away she bit down on that full rosy bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"I want you to look me in the eye as we do this darling, after all it's just rude to close them like that. This way is so much more personal, wouldn't you agree?"

Regina reluctantly opened her eyes. Looking into those of her mother it was easy to believe that she didn't have her heart; they were just so empty. "Yes Mother."

Cora appraised her daughter carefully. "Shall we play a little game? I'm going to lift the preservation spell on _her_," she indicated towards Emma with her thumb, "and I won't replace it until you prove to me that you want this. I want you to come, screaming _my _name as you do. And judging by the looks of her, you'll have about five minutes to do exactly that, it'd be a shame if she were to succumb to her injuries because of you."

Cora lifted the preservation spell as well as the immobilisation one, not that it made much difference, Emma was too weak to move, and it was taking all her concentration to remain conscious, to stay with Regina.

Regina flinched as her mother's tongue passed over her nipple, teasing it gently before taking it fully between her lips. Normally, she'd fight against the sensation and desperately ignore the disgusting heat building low in her abdomen, but if she wanted Emma to survive she was going to have to embrace it, no matter how much it repulsed her. There was no way she could win now, she'd either lose the last shred of dignity she still possessed, along with her sanity no doubt, or she'd lose Emma forever.

Her mother's tongue trailed over her other nipple and then down her smooth stomach, dipping into her belly button as she progressed. Her sharp nails travelled up her legs, leaving angry red lines along the inside of her thighs.

At the first brush of her clit, Regina clamped her mouth shut as her hips bucked.

"Now, now dear. The deal is for you to scream my name. I want to hear you."

Her tongue grazed more forcefully over Regina's clit this time, causing Regina's head to flop to the side as a moan escaped her and her back arched against the thin mattress.

The sight of Emma instantly brought her up short. A lump formed in her throat, the blonde wasn't going to last much longer. She began to panic, instantly lessening her chances following through with the only thing that could save her life. Her dark eyes locked onto emerald green, silently pleading with them to stay open.

Emma managed to mumble out a faint "I love you" before slipping fully into the blackness.

"EMMA!"

Cora continued her ministrations, only stopping when she noticed the familiar flutters of magic swirling through the air around her. But it was not her magic, it was her daughter's. Her head snapped up towards Regina's face. It was impossible. Her magic had been bound before she'd regained consciousness.

Cora watched in amazement as Regina screamed Emma's name once more and her eyes clouded over with unbridled magical power. She felt herself being thrown across the room and a sharp pain exploded in her skull. The next thing she knew she was alone. Her prisoners had gone.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I having a bit of a crisis with my fics at the moment. I'm starting to hate everything I write (including this chapter)- I don't feel that I'm doing a good job with it any more. Don't worry, I am going to finish this but it will probably be the last thing I write for a while until I've had time to sort my head out. I think I need to walk away for a bit. I haven't decided yet whether I'll keep updating Love and Healing? or to stop with that for now too but I'll let you know soon. Thanks for all the support so far though, it means a lot. **


End file.
